


Lounge Act

by jet6black6feeling6



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Gerard Way, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Mafia Frank Iero, Possessive Behavior, Spanking, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jet6black6feeling6/pseuds/jet6black6feeling6
Summary: Gerard decides to hit the bar, despite his husband not knowing his whereabouts. Jealousy ensues.





	Lounge Act

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for checking this out! I have more mafia Frank fics on my account if you want to keep reading ;)

Gerard knew that going out on a Wednesday wasn’t an intelligent decision for a lot of different reasons. He knew he should’ve been working on his commissions. He knew he should’ve been having a relaxing night at home. He knew that Frank would not be happy if he knew his whereabouts. 

But there he was anyhow, tucked into his second jack and coke. It was nearing 12:30 a.m. and his heavy boots dangling off the barstool were beginning to hurt his feet. That night he had chosen his waxed black jeans and a cutoff tank to go with them. Sexier than his usual simple style.

He stirred the drink with his finger, laying a chipped-polish nail on a cube of ice. The music in the bar was thudding in his ears, almost as loud as the crowd around him. It was exciting, even if the atmosphere was hectic.

The dive bar on Central was always packed, no matter the day. He used to frequent it in college, so he should know. He was hardly a partier anymore, but sometimes pretending like he still did was just as fun.

He’d spent the last hour mingling, talking to an assortment of strangers by the dancefloor. Most were drunker than he was, so hearing peoples’ ramblings was funny and almost heartwarming. He chatted it up with the ladies and did some harmless flirting with the men. Nothing that lasted any longer than a few minutes.

When the night was beginning to slow down for him, Gerard settled at the bar and got another drink for himself. This was not a normal night for him, by any means. In fact, it had been years since he had done anything like it. But work was tiring and he needed to feel something tonight.

“What’s someone like you doing all by your lonesome?” A gruff voice interrupted his wandering thoughts.

Gerard snapped his head up to look, feeling voice uncomfortably close in his personal bubble. It was a young man, probably in his late 20s like himself, with shaggy brown hair and dark eyes. His denim jacket was adorned with pins, and clashed intentionally with his flannel. And more than a little drunk already. 

Gerard smiled coyly. He definitely would’ve been his type, had he still been single.

The man smiled, leaning into Gerard and placing a hand softly on his upper back.

“This seat taken?”

“Mm, no.”

Despite knowing better, Gerard let the him cozy up next to him and talk. He eventually let him buy him another drink too, even knowing it wouldn’t go anywhere. It was just so intriguing to mingle. It had been such a long time since he had felt someone be so interested in him, who could blame him?

The man, who he came to find out was named Trent, seemed captivated with hearing about his career in art. He almost felt bad, knowing he was purely leading the guy on. But that feeling of having power over someone, knowing he could leave with the guy if he wanted to, was just so entrancing. 

But, never in a million years would Gerard actually go home with anyone. It was just an experiment. Like when he went to art school in drag. He didn’t feel like he needed to do it. It was just to see if he could do it.

The man was getting closer and closer into Gerard’s space the drunker he got, and he was starting to feel that the experiment was coming to an end. He was leaning on his elbows, face only a foot away from his own. 

And soon enough, his hand was sliding onto Gerard’s thigh.

Gerard flinched, spinning away in his barstool to avoid the contact. But the man kept persisting. He was shitfaced and hardly conscious of his actions at that point. Gerard moved to stand up, back against the bar, but his hand clamped him firmly down into the seat.

“Uh, I really shouldn’t…” Gerard said, albeit weakly. He wasn’t sure what kind of drunk this guy was, so he wasn’t trying to pick a fight.

“S’okay,” He grumbled, squeezing Gerard’s thigh tightly.

It felt like there wasn’t much of a way out of it. What a shame the bartenders didn’t keep an eye out for him. If he had tits, Trent would’ve been hauled out of here as soon as Gerard was looking uncomfortable. 

He fidgeted under his touch again, leaning back and sipping his drink nervously. He could plan an escape if he was quick enough. This had all gotten a little out of hand too fast, and he never meant for it to get that far. He hadn’t meant for anyone to get this handsy with him, especially since he was by himself.

Gerard downed the remainder of his jack in one hit and prepared himself to stand up and make a dart for the back door.

But it was too late for any reparations, before Gerard even knew it.

His experiment had come to an end. 

“I see you’re getting very comfortable with my husband.”

Gerard’s entire throat went dry. He didn’t even have to look, despite how ludicrous it was that he was even here at all. And when he turned around, he just about blacked out. It was him, alright.

Frank. 

Standing behind them, white-knuckle gripping a scotch and wearing his best suit. A form-fitting, sleek black number with a matching Rolex shining on his inked wrist. A step away was his work partner, who’s gun protruded out of his waistband conspicuously. Both were distinctly out of place in the trashy bar, looking like businessmen. But Gerard knew better.

It didn’t matter why he was here. Gerard should’ve known. He kept a finger on the pulse of any illegal activity in the entire state of New Jersey. The most popular bar in town wasn’t far-fetched.

And despite his vice grip on the drink, his face was entirely placid. Somehow so much worse than any kind of readable anger.

“Husband? Listen man… I don’t even know, like, who he even is…” The man stumbled on his words, barely looking at Frank. He was too drunk to process it.

Frank said nothing in reply. He was fixated on Gerard, who was turned toward Frank in his seat. His head was down with his folded hands between his knees. But he was soon being hoisted to his feet by the wrist.

“Frank-,” Gerard began, as he was dragged away in his husband’s vice grip. He tripped over himself, trying to keep up with Frank’s stride. But the other man just shook his head, yanking him toward the door with his partner trailing behind them.

“You don’t even know the whole story,” Gerard protested, upset that he wouldn’t even meet his gaze. 

“Save your story, Gerard,” Frank snapped, carting him to the blacked-out BMW that waited for them out front.

 

Within minutes of entering their enormous home, Gerard was stripped, left in nothing but a pair of thin cotton panties to kneel on the hardwood floor of their bedroom. Frank was seething.

“Frankie, I swear nothing happened!” Gerard cried, feeling his eyes getting misty. He never meant for Frank to find him there, let alone in the hands of another man.

Frank stood above him, still in his suit, but holding a burning cigarette in his hand loosely. He cocked his head, watching the other man grovel at his feet. His lower lip was sucked into his mouth.

“I went to the bar for fun. I wasn’t gonna go home with him! I didn’t even know him!”

He prodded Gerard’s clothed cock with the tip of his dress shoe as he spoke, an uninterested expression adorning his face. He took a long drag of the cigarette and nodded, before stooping down. Gerard was now eye-level with the man kneeing inches from his face.

“Please, sir.” Gerard didn’t even know what he was begging for. He was out of breath from talking, pleading for understanding. And as Frank was face to face with him, he felt his heart rate quicken. He couldn’t read what was on the younger man’s mind.

Frank suddenly took Gerard’s chin in his fingers, pulling him in for a kiss, exhaling the smoke from his lungs into Gerard’s open mouth. He licked into the other man’s mouth hotly, lingering for a moment. Gerard breathed in the second-hand smoke from his husband’s lungs, eyes falling shut at the feeling of his fleeting touch. He pulled away, letting go and locking eyes with Gerard.

“I’m nothing but good to you, Gerard,” Frank rasped, lips still hovering over his, “I keep my dirty life away from you. I protect you. I support you…”

Gerard nodded quickly, whining and attempting to steal another nicotine kiss. But Frank turned his head, avoiding it.

“And you’re out at some lowlife bar on a weeknight, when I thought my sweet little kitten was at home,” Frank continued, shaking his head in disappointment, “I was finalizing a trade with the owner. He works for one of my men. You know how embarrassing it was to have Luca point you out to me while I was there for work?”

Gerard bit his lip, looking in Frank’s hazel eyes. He knew he was right. He shouldn’t have been there. But it was never his intention to hurt him either. 

“And for some hammered shithead to be feeling you up, on top of all of that,” Frank growled, fingers flexing as he replayed the memory, “I’m sharing my five-star bitch with strangers?” 

Gerard shook his head no slowly, knowing that he wasn’t really looking for an answer anymore. It had already happened.

Frank smashed the cigarette out in an ashtray on the bedside table. He quickly rose to his feet again, beginning to unbuckle his belt. Gerard tensed, thinking Frank was about to face-fuck him.

“Makes me fuckin sick,” He muttered, yanking the belt free from his pants entirely, “And you know better than that.”

But he didn’t unzip his pants or withdraw himself. Instead he doubled over the belt, snapping it in his hands as he looked darkly at Gerard at his feet.

“Hands and knees, whore,” He commanded, yanking Gerard’s red hair with his free hand, “No need to count. I’m gonna continue until something of substance comes out of that slut mouth of yours, so make it good,” He whispered hotly into Gerard’s ear before slamming him down into position.

Gerard yelped in surprise, but attempted to mask his pain. He knew Frank got off on it, and if he started crying he would get an even harder beating.

The strikes of the belt on his ass began, coming one after another with hardly any hesitation between each one. This was a typical punishment for Gerard, but never with the belt. The belt meant serious disobedience only. Normally Frank would use his hand and limit the strikes to 10 or 20. In half a minute they had reached that number already. The pain was numbingly harsh, but Gerard took it all.

“Sir…”

“Let’s hear it,” Frank growled, standing over Gerard’s shaking form, “What the hell excuse do you have for me?”

Gerard cried, feeling his ass stinging and burning from the force of it. He knew that his answers wouldn’t satisfy Frank. He just wanted to hear him beg for entertainment, he knew how this worked. But he had to try. 

“Sir, ah, it didn’t mean anything to me. I just wanted to have some fun,” Gerard began, but was quickly cut off.

“Fun?” Frank interrupted, sounding furious, “Fun with someone else’s cock in your ass then? Your hole needed some more fun than it gets from me?”

“No!” Gerard choked out, “No, sir I just wanted to drink and talk. My week was bad, nn, and I was upset –fuck- and I didn’t even know that guy,” He wondered how bad his ass must be looking already. Frank was really laying into him, clearly upset by his actions, “He just grabbed me, I swear.”

Frank only grunted, unsatisfied with his response. Gerard knew he could do better too. He knew exactly what he did wrong before it even happened, after all. The snapping of the belt on his skin came in a steady rhythm, filling his ears.

“Sir, I’d never let him touch me like that,” Gerard continued when he got no response.

“He did touch you though, slut,” Frank snapped, sounding short of breath, “I saw his hands sliding up your legs toward that little insatiable cock of yours. Christ only knows where else he’d been.”

Gerard felt hot tears burning in his eyes, from frustration and pain. All he wanted was to get some attention. Frank was busy with that deal, and he hardly had time for him when he was engulfed in work. He was just lonely and went somewhere else for relief this time. It was all his fault he had upset Frank like this.

“But I didn’t want him to! I was trying to leave!” Gerard cried, arching his back to change the angle of the strikes. Every blow was a reminder of just how upset he had made the other man.

He was quiet for a moment, before replying curtly.

“He wouldn’t have been touching you if you hadn’t put out for it. You even look in the mirror before you left? Jesus, Gerard,” Frank had his fingers locked into Gerard’s hair, tugging his head back, “Lookin like a fuckin prostitute. You act like a fuckin prostitute, too, huh?”

“No! Please sir, I just wanted someone to talk to. I was lonely and stupid –nnh- but I wasn’t gonna go anywhere with anyone! I was leaving alone,” Gerard rambled, hoping something would stick. He really meant it too. He hoped Frank knew he meant it, “No one but you, daddy. No one, I swear.”

He knew Frank loved when he called him that. He had to bring his dom back to him. Remind him that his body was his property, and Gerard knew it.

After a moment of quiet, the strikes finally slowed down before coming to a complete stop. Before he knew it, Gerard was being hoisted to his feet, feeling the painful swell of his ass as his weight was shifted.

The look in Frank’s eyes was wild with confliction of anger and lust. Gerard stood before him with his gaze cast down in subservience, desperate for another command.

“On the bed,” Frank broke his silence, granting his wish and throwing the belt down with a resounding thud on the ground.

Gerard didn’t waste one second. He scampered over to the king-sized mattress, crawling across and laying face down, ass up the way Frank liked it. Behind him, the sound of Frank sighing, slowly crossing the room toward him. The heavy steps of his dress shoes hitting the floor reminded him that the man was still in his suit. He felt his cock stiffen at this, for some inexplicable reason.

“Nasty little slut. I should make you scrub yourself off before I touch you. Don’t know where any of you has been,” He whispered, settling on the bed behind Gerard’s kneeling figure. He dragged his rough hands up and down his body as he spoke.

Frank roughly yanked his red strands in his fingers again, examining his neck and collarbones.

“Did he touch you here? Did he suck on your pretty neck? Hmm?”

Gerard groaned at the sensation, shaking his head no. He could tell the man was appraising him for any foreign markings, despite his denial. Gerard had quite a few fading ones, all left by Frank. Once he was satisfied, his hands migrated down further, stopping at Gerard’s upper back.

“What about here?” He continued, letting his fingers ghost over his spine teasingly. He let his fingers delicately trace the bones of Gerard’s shoulders as he waited for a reply, “Did he run his dirty fingers on your back and show you where he wanted you?”

“Nn… yes…” Gerard whispered, ashamed but honest.

Frank growled possessively, and his soft touch turned into a drag of sharp fingernails as he made his way further down Gerard flinched, but surrendered to him still. When his hands arrived at Gerard’s waist, they encircled both sides of his hipbones and squeezed. Gerard involuntarily moaned at the contact.

“Did anyone touch my baby here?” Frank said coldly, digging his fingers in again in anticipation of the worst. He could hear Frank’s breathing become slightly uneven, “Did he dig his fingers into my baby’s hips?”

“N-no!” Gerard cried out, rocking up to meet his touch. Frank grunted, descending next to his thighs. And they both knew the answer to this. But he would be asked nonetheless.

“Here?”

“Y-yes, sir,” Gerard said softly. Frank made a broken sound of disappointment that hurt Gerard more than any of the strikes he had received before. And his fingers dragged firmly over Gerard’s ass, stopping to squeeze and spread before moving down again.

Frank moved on, running an index finger down the cleft of Gerard’s ass, spreading him open before sliding down his exposed hole. Gerard whimpered, arching up at the feeling, before Frank’s finger circled him.

“Answer me honestly. Has anyone been in here?” Frank asked darkly, almost as if he was taunting Gerard. Begging him to admit it, “Am I sharing this hole with someone else?”

Gerard swallowed, before answering.

“No, sir. No one has been inside me but you,” He said firmly, resisting the urge to sit back on the digit pressing at his entrance.

“You weren’t fucked with anything at all then. Fingers, toys, cock…?”

“No!” Gerard cried, “Not even by myself!”

Frank hummed in response. Gerard knew he was pleased with that answer, despite his placid face.

He let a finger slide to his balls, tracing over them before moving to his hardened cock hanging between his legs. It was flushed, hard from teasing and being handled by his master. Frank’s fingers ran lightly up and down his length, dipping into the precum at the head.

“I’ll ask you one last time. Did anyone touch my angel here?”

Gerard shivered at the sensation, biting his lip before replying.

“No, sir.” 

“No touching, stroking, or petting my baby’s sweet little cock?”

“N-no… It belongs to you,” Gerard sighed, feeling his words making him even more painfully harder, “You know that.”

Frank let out a breath Gerard had not even realized he had been holding. He felt horrendously guilty for making his master feel like he wasn’t trustworthy. He realized how bad it would look to find him at a bar with another man. Like he was leading a double life, even.

“That’s right, doll,” Frank replied finally, maneuvering Gerard from the kneeling position to onto his back to face him, “It’s all mine.”

Frank had him pinned onto the bed, his naked form shivering underneath his suited one. Frank’s cock was hard in his dress slacks, and Gerard wanted nothing more than to take it out with his mouth and show him how sorry he was. But he knew it wouldn’t happen like that. 

Frank’s handsome face was hardened with unbroken coldness. He hovered over Gerard, examining.

“You seem to have forgotten your place,” He licked his lips, eyes heavily lidded, “Can you remember exactly where that is, baby?”

Gerard whimpered, looking into the man’s eyes. Frank’s large hand palmed at his spread thigh, groping roughly up and down.

“Under you, sir…”

Frank quickly brought two fingers up to Gerard’s lips, nudging in before he could even open up. He swirled them around, dragging on his tongue and along top of his teeth, before withdrawing them. A thin line of saliva trailed out of his mouth as Frank’s coated digits moved down.

“Mmm…” Frank’s eyes lit up finally, pulling Gerard’s panties to the side. He obediently parted his knees, giving him better access, “Open up all the way, baby, good boy.”

Frank paused for a moment, dragging his thumb across his entrance in observation. Gerard’s breathing became shallow as he felt himself being teased. He then slid his fingers in slowly, still holding Gerard down to the bed with his free hand.

“Mm… there…” Gerard murmured, arching up. It had been almost a week since they had touched each other. They had both been busy with work. He had been starved of touch for so long now.

“Ohh, you love that don’t you, baby? I know… I know,” Frank sighed, sliding in and out of him. He looked down at Gerard who was fighting not to struggle as he looked for his prostate, “Daddy’s the only one who gets you like this.”

“Mhm… Just you, I swear,” Gerard said, hoping Frank didn’t still think he would betray him like that. Gerard would have to be the dumbest person in the world to leave Frank. He was intelligent, powerful, strong, supportive, and an excellent fuck.

“That’s right,” Frank asserted, stretching him with a third finger, “And remember, sweetheart…”

Gerard nodded, stifling his own cries as he waited for Frank to continue.

“You could go home with some nasty fuck in a bar. You could get a hotel, spread your legs and let him take you, and I would never know,” Frank rasped in his ear, letting his fingers drag on the inside of Gerard’s most sensitive spot, “But no one makes you fall apart like I do. No matter where you search, your tight ass won’t ever find satisfaction. Because only daddy knows what you need.”

A moan tore from Gerard’s throat, and his eyes slipped shut from the overwhelming weight of Frank’s words and actions. His husband meant it. From the moment they met, they were indebted to each other. He owned Gerard, just like he owned the darkest parts of Jersey.

“F-fuck daddy, I would never-,“ He couldn’t continue. Couldn’t bring himself to say it.

“Shh,” Frank cooed, not making him finish. He withdrew his fingers, pushing Gerard back onto the bed off his elbows so he was laying flat, “That’s enough of that.”

And Frank began to withdraw himself from his slacks, pulling down the zipper and taking out his hard length. Gerard had never entered full submission in his head without sex, until now. He was floating, high on adrenaline and waiting for Frank.

“Sir…” Gerard tested the waters, whispering to the man above him. He was practically shaking at the sight of his cock, hard and thick and delicious, above him. He couldn’t believe even flirting with anyone else had crossed his mind.

Frank looked at him, stroking himself slowly. He blinked once, permitting him to speak.

“Please… I know I’ve been so bad,” Gerard said softly, feeling like he was dreaming, “But I’m yours. I wanted your attention and I couldn’t have it. I just wanted to feel you inside me, sir.” 

Frank seemed to think on his words for a moment, looking in his eyes severely. He stroked his own cock languidly in his tattooed fingers, seeming to be fully immersed in fantasy. And then laughed. He laughed lightly, smiling his devilish, sexy grin. His hair fell around his face as he brought his body down over Gerard’s, hovering over him.

“Mm, sweetheart,” Frank let his fingertips brush over Gerard’s cheek, “You have been bad... But I promise I’ll fuck you till you’re good again.”

Frank’s cock slid inside of Gerard’s open, wet hole and both gasped at the sensation.

Gerard hadn’t expected to get his way, but he was so happy he could hardly care why. Frank’s entire thick length was inside of him now, rocking slowly and stretching him even further. He rolled his hips, letting Gerard feel every small movement brushing against that sweet spot inside of him.

“Ah… Fuck d-daddy, Oh! Oh…” Gerard cried, drunk on the fullness. His legs spread wider of their own accord.

Frank made an encouraging noise, humming at the sound of Gerard falling apart.

“Say my name, angel,” Frank said lowly, beginning a slow, deep penetrating rhythm, “Who do you belong to?”

Gerard was so far gone, slipping into his head. He was practically euphoric, finally getting the attention and the cock he was craving. He hardly realized this was why he went to the bar in the first place. He was missing his husband.

Frank gripped his face in his fingers, shaking him lightly to get him to stay present.

“Come on, Gee, don’t slip away on me,” He said firmly, “Say my name, baby.”

Gerard latched onto Frank’s voice, though his body was coursing with pleasure and sensation.

“Daddy…”

“That’s it, sweetheart. Say it. Say my name, Gee. Be a good boy for daddy.”

Frank slid a hand under the small of his back, raising his hips to penetrate him deeper.

“You, daddy. I belong to you. Frankie… Ohhh, fuck Frankie… Frankie….”

Frank sped up, fucking him harder and deeper as he got him to talk. An animalistic growl slipped from his throat as his husband came back from the brink of slipping under. He thrusted into him again and again, fucking it out of him.

“That’s it baby, keep saying it,” Frank hissed, sitting up more to go deeper inside of him. Gerard was moaning loudly, eyes closed and head slipping back into the pillow, “You forgot who owns you? Who owns you then, baby?”

“Frankie…. Frankie, daddy… Frank, Oh Frank… You do, Frankie…”

“That’s it, come on, Gee,” Frank encouraged, flicking his hips up to hit that spot, “Want you to cum like this.”

Frank reached down, taking Gerard’s leaking pink cock in his rough hand and pumping it quickly in time with his thrusts.

“Nnn Frankie…” Gerard wailed, thrusting up into his hand. The sensation was driving him over the edge.

The sound of their skin slapping together roughly filled Gerard’s ears as he neared completion. He was liquid in his lover’s hands, and he was reminded that Frank was entirely correct. He did belong to him.

“Say you’re sorry and I’ll finish you,” Frank snarled, with a cheeky smirk in his voice. He only slammed in harder, knowing it would be impossible to not comply. Gerard nodded, his eyes rolling back in his head as Frank kissed his neck.

“I’m s-so sorry daddy! I’m so so so sorry. I love you,” He cried loudly, knowing that if anyone was in their home they most definitely were hearing all of this transpire.

“I love you too, doll,” Frank licked the palm of his own hand and slid it back between Gerard’s legs, resuming his ministrations. The feeling of his hand gliding over him while he fucked into his ass was too much to handle.

“F-fu-Frankie… Fraaank…” Gerard whined, cumming all over his and the other man’s chest in drawn out pulses.

“Mm, that’s it. Good boy… Such a good boy, Gerard,” Frank stroked him through his orgasm, kissing his temple before withdrawing his own cock.

He sat up on his knees between Gerard’s legs, spitting in his palm and quickly jerking himself to completion.

“Pretty boy, look at you,” Frank said hotly as he finished, painting Gerard’s abdomen. Gerard could only watch with heavy eyes as his beautiful husband marked him, claimed him for the millionth time.

And as they both recuperated from the heavy punishment, and the physical and emotional toll the nights actions had taken on them, Gerard had never felt closer to the man that laid beside him. 

But within moments, Frank was already up searching for something to clean up Gerard before he could even settle. He fetched a warm, damp cloth and a glass of water for him, returning to the bedside to administer some care.

“You ok, baby?” Frank whispered, wiping Gerard’s chest with the gentlest touch.

Gerard hesitated before answering, choosing his words wisely. He wanted Frank to know he had meant every word.

“I’m- Yeah. I’m fine. Better than fine, actually. That was… wonderful,” He blushed. Gerard looked up sweetly at the other man, before asking, “Are you ok?”

Frank set the cloth aside, scooting close to Gerard’s sprawled out form on the edge of the bed.

“I’m glad. And yeah, I’m feeling ok now. I’m sorry too, ya know,” Frank said seriously, looking down at him, “I was just so surprised.”

“It’s ok. I would’ve been too if I saw that,” Gerard murmured, taking his hand, “But it really was just an unfortunate coincidence.” 

“Shh, you don’t have to explain anymore. I know, angel,” Frank soothed, petting his hair as he spoke.

He knew Frank just acted out of jealousy. But luckily for both, it happened to be a turn-on.

“You know I belong to you too, right doll?” Frank said, stroking his thumb over Gerard’s lovingly.

“I know, Frankie,” Gerard smiled. He knew it was true.

“You might be mine, but I’m just as much yours.”


End file.
